


Watch and Learn

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Peeping Tom, Smut, Voyeurism, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: Levi is frustrated that Hanji always takes the lead when they get intimate and decides to turn to Erwin for help.However what the commander has in mind is the last thing Levi expected, will he go along with it?





	1. An Explicit Invitation

When it came to relationships, to say that Levi was inexperienced was quite the understatement.  
Killing titans? None could best him.   
Giving orders to his fellow soldiers? While not exactly a natural born leader, they all obeyed him without question.   
Being in an intimate relationship with a woman? His normally calm and emotionless composure melted away like snow on a warm day.   
He was awkward, clumsy and completely out of his comfort zone.   
  
Despite his girlfriend Hanji constantly reassuring him that she didn’t care about his lack of knowledge when it came to relationships, it did nothing to help build up his confidence.   
He tried his best to romantic towards her.   
Bringing her tea and sweets that he had gone to the trouble of making himself while she worked in her laboratory, he even went as far as reluctantly helping with some of her experiments, all so they could spend more time together.   
Everything was good between them, except for one thing.   
Whenever the two of them were intimate, she always took the lead.   
The first time they had spent the night together, Levi had been so nervous that it was all he could do to string a sentence together.   
In fact, it bothered him so much, that having now been involved with the bespectacled section commander for three months, Levi decided it was time he took the lead for once.   
The only problem was, he wasn’t sure how.   
  
Reluctantly admitting that he needed help, the short captain sought out the one man who he knew he could trust with anything.   
Commander Erwin Smith.   
Upon reaching the office door, Levi halted and raised a fist, knocking three times on the thick wood.   
“Come in.” Called a deep male voice.   
Doing as he was asked, Levi stepped into the spacious room and closed the door behind him.   
Looking up from the formation plans spread across the desk, the blonde commander furrowed his bushy brows.   
“Levi? What brings you here unrequested?”   
“I need your help Erwin.” Muttered the short captain, moving to stand in front of him and folding his arms in a rather defensive manner.   
Sitting back in his seat, Erwin silently waited for him to continue.   
“Tch.”   
Averting his gaze, Levi gritted his teeth and gripped the soft fabric of his jacket, crumpling it beneath his fingers.   
This was so embarrassing, but what other choice did he have?   
“It’s about Hanji.”   
“What about her?”   
Deciding it was probably best to be blunt, Levi drew a deep breath before speaking again.   
“Every time we do anything...intimate, she always takes the lead and I’m sick of it.”   
“Excuse me?” Inquired Erwin, a confused frown settling over his features.   
“I want to know how to take charge for once damnit!”   
“Ah, I see.”   
Biting back a chuckle, the taller male cleared his throat and adjusted his bolo tie, desperately trying to keep his composure.   
This was certainly a strange request, even more so considering that it was not something he ever considered hearing from Levi.   
“I assume you know what she likes with regards to intimate encounters?” He asked. “Surely it’s just a case of putting it into practice and seeing what happens?”   
“I don’t know how.” Muttered Levi, a slight blush rising on his normally pale cheeks as he refused to make eye contact with the commander.   
Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Erwin was tempted to simply suggest that he should handcuff Hanji to the bed and pound her into the mattress while she begged for mercy. Although if he was being completely honest, that particular suggestion really wasn’t helpful...downright mocking would be a more appropriate way of describing it.   
He did however have something in mind that might be…   
“I suppose I could give you a demonstration.”   
Levi’s cold grey eyes widened so fast that his eyebrows almost shot up to his hairline, head instantly snapping around to face the other man, the look of pure disgust at what he was hearing was unmistakable.   
“If you think for one minute I’m letting you fuck Hanji…”   
“Calm down Levi!” Ordered Erwin sternly, putting up a large hand to silence him. “I assure you, that is not my intention.”   
“You’d better not be contemplating touching me either, fucking pervert!”   
“I won’t be laying a hand on either of you.” Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, the commander struggled to maintain his composure. “Do you know what voyeurism is?”   
Blinking rapidly and cocking his head to one side, Levi was otherwise motionless and remained completely silent.   
“I’ll take that as a no then.” Looking him square in the face, Erwin continued his explanation. “It’s the act of watching others engage in intimate practices, sometimes without the participants consent.”   
“That’s disgusting!” Snorted Levi angrilly. “I’m not doing that!”   
“I didn’t mean for you to just go and find a random couple to spy on!” Frowned the blonde male disapprovingly. “I was actually offering to let you watch me.”   
A small shudder ran down the shorter man’s spine, although it wasn’t exactly a pleasant sensation.   
It was no secret that he and the commander were close, but doing something like this had never even crossed his mind. Mainly because he had never felt the desire to watch him engaging in any sort of actions that should otherwise remain private.   
“There’s a young scout that I’m...on intimate terms with.” Continued Erwin, breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped the office. “If you hide in my wardrobe, you’ll be able to clearly see everything that happens.”   
“Tch, what if she finds out I’m there watching the two of you?”   
“She won’t, as long as you keep quiet.”   
Clicking his tongue and averting his gaze again, Levi frowned and weighed up his options of the moral dilemma he currently found himself in.   
On the one hand, Erwin had far more experience than him when it came to intimate encounters, meaning that he may well learn something useful.   
However, there was also the other participant to consider in all of this.   
She would have no idea that she was being watched, what if she became suspicious or got too close to his hiding spot. More importantly, how would she feel if she actually did catch him? Probably not very happy, that was for sure.   
Still, if she was willing to climb into bed with the commander, then surely if the worst did come to pass, she would most likely be ordered to maintain her silence or risk losing her...special privilege.   
“If you’re worried about her finding you, don’t be.” Smiled Erwin knowingly. “I plan to get you in position before she arrives and help you escape undetected afterwards...if you actually want to do this of course.”   
Sighing deeply, Levi nodded once and turned back to face the other man.   
“I trust you implicitly, what’s your plan Erwin?” 


	2. Watch and Learn

After everyone was stood down for the evening, Levi left his office and made his way through the dimly lit stone corridors towards Erwin’s personal quarters.    
Part of him was still having doubts about what he was planning to do.   
Despite Erwin assuring him that everything would be okay, he was still uneasy about spying on an unsuspecting woman engaging in an intimate act with the commander. Although in Levi’s mind, he simply saw it as him still being in possession of a sense of common decency...something which Erwin was clearly lacking.   
Shaking his head, he eventually stopped outside the door leading to his superior’s private sanctuary.   
Knocking on the hard wood and checking the corridor to make sure no one else was around, he exhaled with relief upon finding that he was alone.   
A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Erwin.    
“Ah Levi, right on time.” He said neutrally, stepping aside and allowing the shorter male entry.   
Looking around the room, the shorter male took in his surroundings.   
It was a simple layout, the large double bed was situated against the far wall on the right, next to a door leading to what he assumed was the private ensuite bathroom.    
A three pane lead lined window was the only source of light apart from the candle chandelier suspended from the ceiling, while a two doored wooden wardrobe and commode were situated along the wall opposite him.    
Finally, a simple desk and chair had been placed near the foot of the bed to complete the simple, yet cosy feel of a place where a soldier could unwind before turning in for the night after a long day.   
Closing the door behind him, Erwin gestured to the wardrobe.   
“You’ll be hiding in here.” He explained. “F/n should be arriving in about fifteen minutes, that should give you ample time to make yourself comfortable.”   
Nodding once, Levi made his way over to the aforementioned hiding place and climbed inside.    
“Oh and you’d better take this.”   
Raising a curious eyebrow, the shorter male glanced at the object being held out to him.   
“A chamber pot?”   
“Just incase.”   
“Tch, you’re disgusting!”   
Chuckling lowly, Erwin closed the door and set about preparing for the arrival of his final guest.   
  
Leaning back against the rear panel of the wardrobe, Levi sighed deeply and folded his arms.   
It felt like he’d been shut away in there for an eternity and was starting to wonder just how much longer he could expect to remain that way.   
Erwin had never given him a specific time frame for this particular “lesson” and he doubted it would be over quickly, perhaps it was a good idea to have the chamber pot handy after all.   
Finally, a knock on the main door caught his attention.   
Cautiously peering through the wooden slats of the wardrobe door, he saw Erwin step aside and allow a young h/l h/c haired woman entry.   
“F/n, right on time as always.” He said in a business like tone, closing and locking the door behind her.    
“I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight Sir.” She replied casually, glancing at the bed for a brief second before looking back to the commander. “You don’t normally seek out my company two nights in a row.”   
“It’s been a stressful day.” He replied, making his way towards her and gently taking one of her hands in his, leading her to stand directly in front of the wardrobe so Levi would have a clear view of what was about to take place.    
“I see.”   
Narrowing his eyes slightly, the short captain’s natural frown deepened...it was time for the lesson to begin.   
  
Raising his free hand to f/n’s face, Erwin gently brushed a lock of stray hair back behind her ear and traced the tips of his fingers over the soft skin of her cheek, finally resting them under her chin.   
“It’s Erwin when we’re alone, remember?” He said softly, tilting her head upwards and meeting her soft e/c eyed gaze.    
“Yes...Erwin.” Replied f/n, swallowing thickly in anticipation of what was to come.   
Slowly leaning down, Erwin lightly pressed his lips against hers and pulled back after only a few seconds, silently requesting her consent.   
Flashing him a small smile, f/n nodded, giving him the signal to proceed.    
Humming approvingly, he moved his free hand to her lower back and drew her in close.    
This time, the kiss was much deeper, fueled by lust and a desire for intimate contact.    
Their mouths moved together in unison, tongues tangling in a dance they were now well acquainted with after several months of secret meetings.    
The hand that had been resting under her chin moved to rest on f/n’s nape. Holding her head steady, it allowed him to take control while still adding an edge of passion to his actions.   
F/n sighed audibly, reaching up and gripping the shoulders of Erwin’s jacket, the soft material creasing beneath her fingers as she pressed her body closer to his in an effort to remain upright.   
Feeling her legs start to give way, the tall blonde male carefully guided her towards the bed, gently pushing her down onto it. Skillfully maneuvering her into its center without breaking the intimate bond their lips were currently locked in, he gently parted her legs and positioned himself between them. Rolling his hips and grinding his groin into hers, he smiled into the kiss upon feeling the low moan f/n released echo through his own throat.   
  
Inside the wardrobe, Levi slowly stood up straight and leaned forward to get a better look at what was happening now that Erwin and f/n had moved onto the bed.    
Steel eyes widening slightly, he swallowed hard and continued to watch the scene before him unfold.    
Their movements were slow and sensual, each moment carefully being savoured by both parties as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. A far cry from the brief yet heated kisses Hanji would bestow upon Levi before she hastily undressed and proceeded to have her way with him.    
Even during their first encounter, the bespectacled section commander hadn’t exactly been keen to take things slowly...whether this was just her personality or a desperate need for the contact of another human body, he couldn’t be sure.    
Still, from what he was currently seeing, he already knew he wanted to try slowing things down with her and seeing how she reacted to being treated a little more gently. Who knew, maybe she would actually enjoy it?

Shaking his head and concentrating on the present, he continued to watch as f/n and Erwin finally broke apart for air, both breathing heavily in an effort to refill their lungs with the precious oxygen they had just deprived themselves of.   
With their fervent kissing temporarily halted, f/n and Erwin simply stared at each other.   
After a few moments, Erwin decided to resume proceedings and lowered his head to f/n’s.   
This time however, he ignored her now kiss swollen lips and concentrated his attention on her neck instead.    
Tilting her head back to grant him better access, f/n sighed and closed her eyes.   
Hands moving on their own, one gripped the commander’s jacket collar, while the other stroked over his dark undercut before threading her fingers through the blonde strands that covered it.   
Muffling the satisfied moan that rumbled in the pit of his throat by keeping his lips pressed to her skin, Erwin started to leave a trail of teasing nips and licks as he worked his way down towards her clavicle.   
“E-Erw-in!” She gasped, lightly tugging at his hair when he finally reached her sweet spot and rolled his hips again, causing their clothed groins to rub together.    
Responding to the call of his name with actions rather than words, he adjusted his position.   
Supporting his weight on one arm, he brought the other up between them and started to unbuckle the chest strap of her ODM Gear harness.   
Desperate for more friction to satisfy the rising heat between her legs, f/n bucked her hips and grinned when she felt the forming bulge in Erwin’s trousers.   
Chuckling lowly, he ceased his ministrations and propped himself up above her, raising his bushy brows in interest.   
“You seem eager tonight.” He mused thoughtfully. “Any particular reason for that?”   
“I was under the impression you’d had a stressful day.” Countered the young female, cocking her head to one side. “It’s not like you to take your time when that’s the case.”   
A brief pause passed between them before Erwin offered an explanation.   
“Well, we were quite rough last night. I have to be careful when it comes to ensuring you’re still fit to be called upon at all times.”   
“I appreciate your concern, but I highly doubt a few strategically placed hand and bite marks will put me out of action.”   
“Of course.” He smiled, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on hers. “For now though, let’s just play it by ear and see what happens, shall we?”   
“Fine by me.”   
  
_ ‘Shit, that was close!’ _ _   
_ Cursing himself internally, Levi adjusted his stance, trying to remain as quiet as possible.   
He was certain he was about to he caught out, but thanks to Erwin’s lie, that disaster had been averted.   
Despite only seeing foreplay so far, he had already noticed several differences between his intimacy with Hanji and what he was currently witnessing.   
For a start, Hanji had never shown any interest in having her neck touched, nor did she ever mention wanting to be bitten or struck. Although thinking about it on a deeper level, Levi wasn’t sure he was comfortable doing such things to her.   
They were humans after all, not wild animals fighting for dominance.   
He’d heard of bondage before from some of the soldiers that visited the brothel in the nearby district of Trost, but the idea of being assaulted by someone during sexual encounters sounded too much like rape, so he gave it a wide berth.   
Frowning and returning his focus to what Erwin and f/n were doing, a sharp breath caught in his throat at the sight of the commander pulling the young female into his lap and starting to undress her.    
_ ‘For fucks sake Levi, get a grip!’  _ He scolded himself silently.  _ ‘You knew damned well they weren’t going to be keeping their clothes on!’ _ _   
_ However that soon became the least of his problems when he felt a tightening sensation in his trousers made itself known, triggered by Erwin removing the upper straps of f/n’s ODM Gear harness and letting it bunch at her hips while he started unbuttoning her shirt.    
_ ‘Damnit!’ _ _   
_ As much as the short captain wanted to look away, he knew he couldn’t...not if he wanted to continue this lesson.   
_ ‘Don’t think of them as f/n and Erwin. It’s you and Hanji, got that? You and Hanji!’ _ _   
_ “Shit!”   
Slamming a hand over his mouth, a well placed compliment from Erwin masked the barely audible profanity that accidentally slipped off his tongue. Which unfortunately wasn’t helped by the continued tightening in his trousers, caused by the now evident bulge that greeted him when he looked down.    
Now he was in trouble, there was no way he was going to be able to stand in the wardrobe for whoever knew how long with an erection.    
Reluctantly glancing down at the chamber pot next to his right foot, he frowned distastefully...perhaps Erwin had been right in his suggestion that he might actually need it after all.   
  
“Beautiful.” Smiled Erwin lustfully, slowly removing f/n’s bra and and casually dropping it onto the floor next to the bed as his icy blue eyes roamed her now exposed upper body.   
Wrapping one arm around her lower back to hold her steady, he used his free hand to start fondling her breast.   
Gently enveloping the pliant flesh in his palm, he slowly kneaded it beneath his fingers, occasionally flicking his thumb over the nipple.    
The second he felt it harden, he gripped it between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a light pinch and looking up at f/n’s face to see her reaction.   
“Hnng!”    
The small grunt was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Eyes tightly closed and lips peeled back to reveal her teeth as she sucked in air, the sensation caused her to instinctively dig her nails into the flesh of his shoulders through his shirt.   
Swapping hands, he offered the same treatment to the opposite breast, keeping his sight firmly fixed on her face as she bit her lip and slowly relinquished her hold on him.   
Making an attempt at unbuckling the chest strap of his ODM Gear harness, her breath hitched when he started tracing circles on her lower back with his fingertips. Succeeding in causing her to arch her back and push her chest out towards him, he took full advantage and dove for her free nipple.   
“Fuck-fucking tease!” She hissed, brows furrowing when she completed her task and turned her attention to his jacket, pushing it from his body and allowing to drop to the mattress behind him.    
Ignoring her chastising, Erwin kept continued to maintain eye contact and rapidly moved his tongue against the sensitive bud before placing his lips around it and gently biting down.   
Head jerking back, f/n failed to hold back a small mewl of pleasure.    
Hands trembling from the tingling sensation of his fingertips still tracing the skin of her lower back, she hastily pushed his ODM Gear harness from his shoulders and reached for his shirt, desperately fumbling with the buttons as he decided to divert his attention to her other breast.   
Repeating his previous ministrations, he moved his hand from her lower back for a moment, trusting her to keep herself upright while he allowed her to remove his shirt before returning them to their original positions.   
The second it was gone from his body, she started to roam his torso and abdomen, desperately trying to tease him into submission.    
Fingernails lightly scraping over his firm pectoral muscles and down his rigid abs towards the belt of his trousers, she eventually found herself rewarded with a low groan of her name from from the normally stoic commander.   
“Mmm f/n.”    
“Works every time.” She smiled devilishly, raising an eyebrow when he released her nipple and stared up at her, resting his chin between her breasts.   
  
Still watching from his wardrobe hiding place, Levi found himself locked in a desperate battle between the continuing rush of blood to his manhood and the disgust that he was actually considering masturbating while watching two of his comrades having sex.   
Technically it was the thought of copying Erwin’s techniques on Hanji that was responsible for his current predicament, but it did nothing to make him feel any easier about it or stop the erection that was straining painfully against his trousers in a bid to be sated.   
“Fuck!” He cursed, giving in to his urges and fumbling with the harness straps that criss crossed over his groin and pulled down the zipper.    
Reaching into his boxers, he sighed with relief at finally being free of his cloth prison and wrapped his hand around his shaft, slowly commencing rubbing up and down.   
Keeping his other hand over his mouth to stifle his heavy breathing, his cold grey eyes widened at the sight of Erwin carefully laying f/n down on the mattress and setting about the task of removing her lower clothing.    
The boots went first, carefully being dropped by the side of the bed before he set about unbuckling the rest of her harness, which joined them less than a minute later.    
A small part of Levi still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the idea that Erwin...the commander of the Survey Corps, a man he respected and trusted implicitly would just calmly act as if being watched while he had his way with one of his soldiers was nothing out of the ordinary.    
Credit where it was due though, Levi would never even let the thought of making love to Hanji in front of an audience enter into his mind, let alone actually do it.   
Shaking the thought from his head, he resumed staring through the wooden slats of the wardrobe door as Erwin finally removed f/n’s trousers and underwear, leaving her completely exposed to him.   
Gritting his teeth and growling into his hand, the short captain tightened his grip and swept his thumb over his glans, relishing the small pleasant shudder that it caused...if only it was Hanji doing this for him.   
  
Lifting her hips to allow Erwin to remove her trousers, f/n rested her head on the soft pillows and bit her lower lip in anticipation, dragging it back between her teeth as the blonde male carefully spread her legs and positioned himself between them.   
Pressing his still clothed erection up against her moist folds, he rested his arms either side of her head and lowered his muscular frame so that their chests pressed together.   
“Shall I return the favour from last night?” He questioned, leaning further down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.   
“Alright then.”   
Giving a single nod, Erwin moved his head to f/n’s ear, gently nipping the lobe and starting to leave a trail of delicate butterfly kisses over her the soft skin of her neck, down towards her breasts.   
Kissing the flesh between them, he continued to go lower. Running his tongue around her navel, the soft presses of his lips to her flesh finally ceased when he disappeared from her line sight.    
Giggling lightly at the soft sensation of his breath on her exposed womanhood, f/n released an involuntary squeak when he grabbed her knees and pushed them up, lifting her thighs onto his shoulders.   
“Much better.”    
“You ah-hnng!”   
Before f/n could berate him for his actions, his mouth was on her.   
Expertly brushing his tongue across her clit in light strokes, he moved his arms to her thighs and trailed them to her slender hips, pushing down and effectively pinning her in place.   
Reaching back to grip the headboard, f/n squirmed to test his grip, giggling again when she found it impossible to move.   
“Damn you Er-ooh!”   
The building heat that had been pleasantly warming the pit of her stomach from the earlier foreplay started to rise once more, blazing within her as the sensual assault on her clit continued.    
Breath coming in short sharp pants, her hips remained firmly kept in place thanks to Erwin’s strong hands, but this did little to stop her upper body from thrashing around in ecstacy.   
Failing to stop the moans and cries tumbling from her lips, she screwed her eyes shut and buried her face into the soft pillow, biting down on it to try and muffle her voice.   
Angling his head slightly to the right, Erwin continued his relentless attack on her clit, occasionally nipping or sucking the sensitive nub to catch her off guard.    
Pushing heavy breaths onto her moist flesh, he lapped up her wetness, savouring her taste and relishing the way her legs trembled against his shoulders. She was close to orgasm and the constraints of his trousers were doing little to hold the throbbing erection trapped within them.   
All of this simply pleasing her and ignoring his own needs was going to have to end soon, but not before he was certain that Levi had managed to observe his techniques and commit them to memory.    
  
_ ‘What the? Why the hell has Hanji never asked me try this on her?’  _ Thought Levi, still roughly tugging at his member.  _ ‘Damnit Four Eyes, what else haven’t you given me the opportunity to try out?’ _ _   
_ Tightening the grip around his shaft, he quickened his pace and growled into the hand still covering his mouth, allowing his mind to wander.   
Since Hanji was always busy with her experiments, time alone with her was hard to come by and even when they did manage to find a window of opportunity, she was always keen to get back to her experiments straight afterwards.    
Well, not this time.   
Now it was Levi’s turn to take control, the days of him simply laying back and letting her ride him before kissing him goodbye and promising to see him later were officially over in his mind.    
Hanji was going to get the surprise of her life when he saw her again, especially when he pinned her down and manipulated her body into submission the way Erwin had demonstrated on f/n.   
“Fuck, Hanji!” He moaned a little too loudly, sweeping his thumb over the smooth head of his manhood and smearing a small bead of precum over his shaft in the process as he continued to relieve himself.   
“Had enough yet?”   
Eyes snapping open, his heart almost stopped when Erwin’s voice interrupted his little fantasy.   
Holding his breath, he stared at the wardrobe door, expecting it to open at any moment and reveal his presence.    
“Shall I take you now?”   
Furrowing his brows, Levi slowly exhaled and cautiously leaned forward, peeking through the wooden slats of the door once again observing his comrades.   
  
Standing at the foot of the bed, Erwin’s hands slowly moved to his belt, unbuckling it before starting on the straps that encircled his thighs.   
“Well?”   
Staring up at him through half lidded eyes, f/n’s chest heaved with each ragged breath she took.   
Swallowing hard as she bathed in the afterglow of the sweet release he had just granted her, she contently watched Erwin shed his remaining clothes.   
First his boots, then his harness and trousers, until only his shorts remained.   
Eyes roaming his body, a small smirk tugged at her lips when her e/c orbs settled on the prominent bulge of his erection, straining against the soft fabric in its bid for freedom.   
“Yes.” She panted, returning her soft gaze to his face. “I want you Erwin, please!”   
Satisfied with her response, the blonde commander nodded and removed the final item of clothing, giving his manhood the release it desired.   
Climbing back onto the bed, he slowly crawled up the mattress and positioned himself between her legs, staring down at her with pure wanton lust.    
Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against hers and engaged her in a dominating kiss.    
Exploring her mouth with his tongue, he maneuvered his right hand into the small space between their groins and spread her outer labia with his ring and index fingers, skillfully stroking her clit with the middle digit.   
A muffled cry of surprise passed between their mouths, f/n’s body convulsing beneath his as the unexpected contact before she gripped his shoulders and pulled away from him.   
“Don’t!” She begged. “Ah! Don’t tease me!”   
Ignoring her pleas, Erwin moved his middle finger lower and traced her moist entrance before slipping it inside.   
“E-Erwin!”   
“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this.” He said, gently thrusting in and out of her.   
“Damnit Erwin! Hnng, please...please, stop teasing m-me. Fuck!” 

“Not yet.”    
Adding another finger, Erwin pushed deeper and started to add more speed.    
Trembling beneath him, f/n threw her head back and dug her nails into his shoulders hard enough to leave small crescent marks in his skin.    
How much longer was he intending to keep this up for? She was already at her limit and yet he was still as calm and composed as always, she probably would’ve found it more admirable if she wasn’t so desperate for him to finally take her.   
Adjusting the angle of his hand, he placed his thumb against her clit and began rubbing small circles on it while spreading his fingers.   
“Oh fuck! Erwin, please!” Moaned f/n, squirming beneath him as the fire in her nether region reignited. “Please, agh! Please just take me...ooh please!”   
“Turn around and get on all fours.”   
Finally granting her request, he removed his fingers and took hold of his manhood. Slowly stroked his length and spreading the wetness from his fingers along his shaft, he narrowed his icy blue eyes as f/n  slowly rolled over onto her stomach and got into the desired position.   
The evident trembling of her limbs from his teasing adding to his arousal, he gently took hold of her hips and aligned himself with her entrance.   
“Are you ready?”   
“Yes.”   
“Very well.”   
  
Steel eyes fixed firmly on f/n’s reaction when Erwin finally penetrated her, Levi paused his ministrations for a few moments.    
If it hadn’t been for the way she pushed herself further back onto him, the short male would most likely have assumed she was in some sort of pain.   
“Mmm, so tight.” Muttered Erwin, firmly gripping her hips and gently thrusting forward, raising another moan of pure ecstacy from her.   
_ ‘Shit, I’d love to hear Hanji moan like that!’ _ _   
_ Feeling himself twitch as the idea, he resumed stroking himself. However this time, he didn’t worry about holding back his voice as much.   
Naturally he didn’t want f/n alerted to his presence, but her moans and praise of the commander were more than efficient enough to cover up his heavy grunts and gasps.    
Becoming more fervent in his actions, he quickly glanced down towards the chamber pot, making sure it was within easy reach for when he needed it.   
“Erwin, fa-faster-hnng!”   
Inhaling sharply, Levi’s attention was drawn back to f/n and Erwin.   
_ ‘Damn, she likes it rough!’  _ He thought, watching the way her body harshly jolted each time Erwin thrust into her...Although what happened next both shocked and appalled him.   
“Argh fuck!”   
It took every ounce of strength he possessed to resist bursting out of the wardrobe to confront the blonde male for his rough treatment of the young female. In fact, if it weren’t for her clearly encouraging him to keep going, he probably would have.   
Sure Levi pulled Hanji’s hair on the odd occasion, but only when she was ignoring him while he was trying to talk to her...and he certainly never wrapped it around his fist with enough ferocity to nearly rip her head clean off her shoulders.    
So why the hell was he suddenly feeling so aroused by this scenario?   
“Tch, there’s no way Hanji would enjoy something so rough!” He muttered.   
Still, there was no denying that if he caught her in the right mood, she was more than willing to indulge his curiosity...there was no reason he couldn’t ask if she wanted to give it a try, it wasn’t like he would attempt to scalp her! Maybe just lightly tug at it and see what sort of reaction he received…   
“Ooh! Hah! Harder Erwin!” Called f/n, interrupting Levi’s thoughts and once again reminding him of where he actually was. “I...I’m close!”   
“Not just yet f/n.”   
Cocking his head to one side, the raven haired male frowned in annoyance.    
Just how long did Erwin plan for this “lesson” to continue for?   
  
Halting all ministrations, Erwin released f/n’s hair and gripped her hips, preventing her from moving.   
“Erwin, quit teasing me!” Groaned f/n, desperately trying to wriggle her hips, but to no avail.   
“Not just yet.” He repeated, an amused smirk gracing his lips when she made another attempt at trying to get him to continue.   
Growling in the pit of her throat, f/n reached for the headboard and grabbed it with both hands.   
Trying to force herself forward, the hold on her lower body prevented her from so much as moving even a fraction.    
“Erwin!”   
“I’m trying something a little different.” He replied. “Trust me, you’ll enjoy it.”   
Keeping his left hand firmly on her hip, he allowed the fingertips of his right to slowly trail up her spine, causing her to shudder.   
Lowering her head and exhaling deeply, f/n remained still and waited.   
Moving his hand along her shoulder, he continued to gently stroke over her skin before reaching around and fondling her breast, leaning over a few seconds later and placing his lips against her ear.   
“Being in charge doesn’t always mean being rough.” He explained, brushing a lock of stray hair back behind her ear before throwing a split second glance over to the wardrobe.    
“What?”   
“Keep your hands where they are and brace yourself, I’ll show you what I mean.”   
Furrowing her brows, f/n did as she was told.   
Resting his head on her shoulder, Erwin slowly started to thrust into her again while gently kneading her breast.    
Releasing her other hip, he wrapped it around her waist and positioned his hand on her groin, once again seeking out her clit and gently rubbing it with his index and middle fingers.   
“Mmmmm.”    
F/n’s head dropped, eyes closing as the content hum left her lips.    
“How does that feel?” Inquired the blonde male, gently nuzzling her cheek.    
“It’s good.” She moaned, tightening her hold on the headboard and keeping her arms rigid so she didn’t fall forward.    
Gently nipping her earlobe, he started to rub her clit a little harder, once again tracing small circles on the sensitive nub while keeping the pace of his thrusts consistently slow but deep.   
Letting go of her breast, he moved his hand up her her neck and gently wrapped his hand around her throat, tilting her head back and pressing her hips down.    
“Erwin?” Questioned f/n, her body tensing slightly as she tried to turn her head and look at him.   
“Shh, it’s alright.” He soothed, delicately kissing her cheek.   
Keeping his grip firm, he pushed further into her, maintaining his slow pace but adding a little more force to his actions.    
“Ah!”   
“Did I hurt you?”    
“No.”   
“Good.”   
Finding his rhythm, Erwin continued to pleasure her, groaning lowly and resting his head against hers when he felt her tighten around him. Climax was slowly starting to build within him, but he wasn’t quite ready to reach it just yet...unlike a certain captain who had forgotten all about the lesson he was supposed to be learning...   
  
Hidden away within the confines of the wardrobe, Levi was coming undone.   
Having seen and heard enough, he pressed himself back against the rear panel, feverishly trying to bring about his end.   
Thoughts of Hanji sprawled out beneath him, moaning his name as he pounded her into the mattress raced through his mind, making it extremely difficult to keep his voice down.   
Thankfully he had thought to stuff the cleaning cloth he always carried around with him into his mouth to better muffle his groans.    
Biting down on the soft material, he continued to stroke himself.   
“Hnng, Han-ji!” He grunted, screwing his eyes shut to help him concentrate. The images that formed in his mind bringing him closer to his end with each passing moment.    
Her warm puppy brown half lidded eyes staring up at him, sweat dripping down her perfect breasts and toned stomach, mouth half open calling his name...if only it was her tight warm womanhood that currently had him in a vice like grip rather than his own hand…   
Teeth grinding down harder on the cloth, he quickly reached for the chamber pot and growled, emptying his thick warm semen into it as his finally hit his peak.    
Shuddering through his high, he slumped against the wood and tried to steady his ragged breathing.    
Spitting the cloth out, he carefully cleaned himself up and sorted out his uniform.    
Placing the chamber pot down by the door, he folded his arms and sighed. Until Erwin was finally finished with f/n, there wasn’t much he could do apart from wait for him to help him make his escape without being caught…   
  
Hearing the small thump coming from the wardrobe, Erwin suddenly stopped mid thrust and turned to look at the source of the noise.   
“Erwin?” Panted f/n heavily, furrowing her brows and craning her neck to look at him. “What’s wrong?”   
Furrowing his brows, the commander remained silent and continued staring at the wooden object, not realizing that he was being spoken to.   
“Erwin!”   
“Hmm?”   
Finally remembering that he was in the middle of something, Erwin slowly turned back to face f/n, taking note of the confused frown on her face.   
“It’s nothing.” He smiled reassuringly. “It was just someone outside in the courtyard.”   
“Okay then.”   
Relieved that she didn’t question his lie any further, he kissed her cheek and withdrew from her.   
“Lay on your back.” He said, slowly stroking his throbbing length.   
Nodding once and doing as he requested, f/n watched him expectantly as he moved between her legs once more and swiftly re-entered her.   
Deciding it was probably for the best to end things quickly before his secret guest was discovered, Erwin buried his head into her neck, pressing rough kisses to her sweat dampened skin. Snapping his hips forward, he thrusted into her up to his base before fully pulling back and repeating his actions.   
“Hah! Ah!”    
Wrapping her arms around his broad body, f/n dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades and raked them down his spine, causing him to to growl into her flesh.    
“Mmm f/n!”    
The sensation of her scratching him may have helped in pushing him further towards his peak, however he was determined to make her reach hers first.    
Quickening his pace, he slammed himself into her harder and faster than he had previously during the course of their evening together, feeling her warm wet walls clamp down around him and almost reach the point of holding him in place. A tell tale sign that he was succeeding in what he wanted to achieve.   
“Hnng! Fuck f/n, you’re so tight!” He panted, icy blue eyes narrowing as he met her half lidded gaze.    
“Erwin, please...I’m gonna…”   
Throwing her head back, f/n never had the opportunity to finish her sentence as the fire in her groin began to burn out of control, sending a jolt of white hot pleasure rushing through her entire body. Arching her back from the mattress, she cried out as orgasm came crashing down on her, making her tremble before falling limp and leaving her a panting mess.   
Closing her eyes, she continued to let out small mewls and moans as Erwin continued to thrust into her twitching womanhood, his own impending climax almost within reach.   
Eventually he came undone, growling loudly as he released his warm seed inside her, filling her to the brim.    
One final shuddering gasp escaping his lips, he stilled himself and remained motionless for a few seconds before leaning down and affording f/n one last chaste kiss before withdrawing from her completely and causing a small amount of semen to drip from her onto the bed sheet.   
Completely spent, he simply lay next to her and stared up at the plain stone ceiling, his chest heaving with each breath he took.    
“Are you okay?”   
Turning his head, he met f/n’s concerned gaze and nodded.    
“Yes, why don’t you run us a shower?” He said softly, affording her a small smile. “I’ll be there in a moment.”   
“Okay.”   
Sighing at the pleasant ache now coursing through her body, f/n shakily pushed herself up from the bed and made her way towards the door leading to the en suite bathroom, closing it behind her once she was inside.   
“Levi?” Called Erwin quietly when he heard the sound of the shower running from the next room. “You can come out now!”    
  
Inhaling deeply and cautiously opening the wardrobe door, Levi slowly poked his head through the gap and frowned at Erwin for a split second before realizing he was still laid in the middle of the bed...completely naked.   
“What was that thud earlier?” Whispered the commander harshly, risking a glance towards the bathroom door.   
“Tch, I tripped and fell backwards.” Lied Levi, not wanting to admit to the sordid activities he had committed in the confined space. “Are you going to put some clothes on and let me out now?”   
“Yes come on.”    
Quickly picking up his boxers, Erwin slipped them on while Levi exited the wardrobe and made his way to the main door leading out of his private quarters.    
Suddenly a knock on the thick wood made both men tense up and stare at each other worriedly.   
“Damnit!” Cursed Levi, steel eyes darting between the door leading out of Erwin’s private chambers and the door leading to the ensuite bathroom. “Go keep f/n distracted. I’ll get rid of them and make my escape.”   
Agreeing that this was probably the best course of action, Erwin quickly made his way towards the bathroom and quickly slipped inside.   
“Good luck with Hanji when you see her.” He whisper shouted to the shorter male before closing the door behind him.   
“Erwin?” Called a female voice from the other side. “It’s Hanji, I’ve just finished with my latest experiment and wanted to give you my report!”   
Breath hitching in his throat, Levi opened the door before checking to see if Erwin had made it to the bathroom first.   
“Oh!” The bespectacled brunette gasped, seeing the short raven haired captain stood in front of her rather than the tall blonde she had been expecting. “Levi what are you doing here?”   
“I just needed to see Erwin about a supply issue.” He lied, snatching the report from her and tossing it onto Erwin’s desk behind him.    
“I see, well in that case I...Whoa! Levi what are you doing?”   
Before she could say another word, the short captain stepped out into the corridor and grabbed her hand, hastily dragging her away.    
“Move it Four Eyes!”    
“What’s gotten into you? At least tell me where the hell we’re going.”   
“My quarters.” He replied bluntly, not bothering to turn back and look at her. “Now shut up and keep walking!”   



End file.
